Development and release history
This is a list of changes to The Tomorrow Children. 2016-11-21 Version 1.12 Issues addressed * Missions not being reissued. * Sudden depletion of Jet pack battery while in air. * Various text fixes. 2016-11-17 Server Update New facilities added These facilities require privileges to be acquired via the Party Member Privilege Catalog. New tools added New Void Stamps added New PERKS added Requirement changed for the following monuments * Geomancer Monument * Heartsblood Monument Issues addressed * Changes to parameter of Tweed Pouch (Grass). * Changes to pricing of Tweed Pouch (Citrus). * Issue occurring when multiple Tesla Towers were built. *As a temporary measure we have set a limit for the number of towers that can be built. 2016-11-10 Version 1.11 New islands added 3 islands have been added. New Facilities These facilities require privileges to be acquired via the Party Member Privilege Catalog. New PERKS added Issues addressed * When towns are restored, Party Member Privilege Stamps were sometimes not correctly awarded. * Application errors when reporting to the Ministry of Labor. * Islands remaining beyond their cycle. * Log-in bonuses being awarded multiple times. * Audio fixes for "Surprise" gesture. * Text fixes. 2016-10-26 Version 1.10 * Free-to-Play version of the game * Players can now utilize "Party Member Privilege Stamps" and receive benefits. These special points are awarded only to those who make a significant contribution to the restoration of towns. * We have a variety of tools such as "Megaphone" that expand means of communications, and "Void Power" that creates rain clouds in the sky. We have also introduced a variety of new costumes, including a new series of "bags" that can be switched to your liking. * New effects have been added to projection clone status, and there is a new item introduced that allow players to readjust points that were assigned. * We have reviewed the toil rate that can be earned via labor. Reviving Matryoshkas, mining in islands, and attacking some of the Izverg types will now earn your more toils. * Balance adjustments were made to all elements associated to town development and maintenance. The more town population there is, the more electricity and food will be consumed. * Frequency of Izverg attacks and their damages have increased. As a result the town will be in danger more often. There will be more importance placed on the activities to defend the towns. New islands added A variety of islands have been added. "Decorative Symbols" will now appear in islands. New items added By utilizing the "Party Member Privilege Stamps" that players can earn through significant contribution to town restoration, players can now receive a variety of bonuses. This can be viewed by opening the "party member catalog" under the "LABOR/PRIVELEGES" tab in the OPTION menu. New tools have been added. A new item have been added that allows readjustment of the projection clone status. This can be exchanged by using the "Party Member Privilege Stamps" on the "party member catalog". * Reverter (Dexterity) * Reverter (Might) * Reverter (Agility) * Reverter (Patriotism) * Reverter (Fortitude) * Reverter (Strength) * Reverter (Full) New void powers have been added. New PERKS added. New costumes added A new feature has been implemented to allow switching of bags. New bags can be obtained via the Black Market and the Party Member Privilege Catalogue. Some of the bags have the ability to boost the player's status. When owned, bags can be switched at a Residence or a　Tent. ???-??-?? Version 1.09 ????-??-?? Version 1.08 2016-10-13 Server Update Increased toil for loading resources directly on to the bus. Items for reward are now randomized for missions that appear multiple times. 2016-10-06 Version 1.07 New islands added. New items added. New Costumes added. Adjustments made to parameters that effect town development. * Frequency increased for Izverg attacks. * Increased efficiency for Comrade's tools, and revision of its coupon prices. * Revision to the rate of health generation at the People's Church. * Adjusted effects of the Perks "Raptor Vision" and "Deep Divine". * Adjusted manifestos of certain mayors. ** Increased effect on speed in labor. ** Adjusted coupon conversion rate. ** Adjusted rate of electricity generation ※We will continue to make adjustments as required. Issues addressed: * Fixed the issue where toils were being earned even when "Grounded Lamps" and "Street Lights" are not lit. ※For the time being, we have disabled the earning of toils through "Grounded Lamps" and "Street Lights" as a temporary measure. * Addressed an issue where on occasion buildings were not being fixed. * Addressed an issue where application errors were occurring when certain mayor was elected to enable rapid firing of turrets. * Addressed an application error that was occurring when players were moving between towns. 2016-09-29 Server Update New islands added New items are available at the shops with coupons Tools: Costumes: Parameter adjustments to town development * Effect of perks: "Sacred Vein" * Reduced the level of toil that can be earned when a tree is shaken. *Further adjustments will be made in the future. Fixes to the following issue * Certain tools were not available for purchase despite owning "Lv1. Arms License". 2016-09-27 Version 1.06 In this patch, we will be addressing the following issues * Errors loading resources on to bus. * Boxes disappearing when tools are discarded. * Issues where players were being caught immediately after getting out of a cage. 2016-09-23 Version 1.05 Contents of the updates are as follows: New Islands added New facilities added New Items added New Costumes added Resumed sales of "EagleCorp Disassembler" Issues addressed * Addressed buses not moving from the bus stop. * Matryoshka Dolls will no longer be displayed over each other when placed in the rescue apparatus. * The effect of Snubs will not be retained right after the player breaks out of the cage. * Certain mayoral manifestos will no longer enable charging of tools beyond its limit. * Missions that should only be accepted once will no longer be issued multiple times. * Boxes can now be thrown in to Garbage Bins. * Reduced the rate of population decrease when Apartment Buildings and Domiciles are disassembled. 2016-09-16 Version 1.04 We have begun issuing "Comrade Summons" Players can now acquire "Comrade Summons" by exchanging them for coupons at the Resident Store. New islands added New tools and costumes added to the shops Tools: Costumes: *These costumes were awarded at random for those who have acquired Bourgeoisie papers. Adjustments to the parameters affecting town development * Changes made to the amount of points players can earn when a town is restored. ** Increased the amount of Party Member Privilege Stamps per player ranks. ** Adjustments made to the bonus awarded when a residence is constructed. * Increased the amount of toil players can earn for their labor on the island. ** Actions involving use of pickaxe, shovels and chainsaws. ** Storing resources at the bus stop placed on islands. * Reviewed the amount of electricity generated at the for each types of resources at the power station. ** Increased the amount when wood or coal is thrown in. The amount of electricity generation has been reduced for all other resources. * Increased the amount of wood required to repair certain facilities/buildings. * Strengthened attacks for Izvergs (Bondi, Zappta). *Further adjustments will be made in the future. Adjustments made to gesture "Snub" * Effect of "Snub" adjusted for Rezidenty. *Rezidenty are those who own Bourgeoisie papers, and have a residence built in the town. * Shortened the time required until the player is released from Cages. New category added to Reports Temporarily stopped the sales of "EagleCorp Disassembler" We are currently working on measures to prevent population from decreasing sharply when Apartment Buildings are disassembled. This will be fixed in the future patch update. Fixes made to the following issues * Unable to receive some of the items included in the Founders Pack. After the patch is applied, plyers who have purchased Founders Pack will receive the appropriate contents upon entry in to a town. * New missions are assigned from restored towns. In addition to fixing this issue, players can now cancel accepted missions by pressing OPTIONS and selecting the mission from the list under the "PLAY LOG" tab. * Hit points of Izvergs are not displaying correctly. * There was a cost involved in moving to another town and building a new residence when your previous town was restored, or blocked. * Network error (A0002:9329) were being displayed upon entry to towns. 2016-09-10 Version 1.03 * Fixed an issue where application error (CE-34878-0) was occurring in certain stages. * Adding a time limit for toil being earned via "praise" gesture. We have found that there was a significant increase in data communication to our network when the gesture "praise" was being continuously sent. This has created a situation where a network error is likely to occur. As a temporary measure to prevent this, we have placed a limitation to the amount of toil you can earn from the gesture. As a result, players can now only earn a certain amount of toil per certain amount of time set. * Adjustments to the parameter effecting town growth. ** Generation rate and consumption rate of electricity. ** Consumption rate of food due to population growth. ** Frequency of Izverg attacks. ????-??-?? Version 1.02 ????-??-?? Version 1.01 ????-??-?? Version 1.00 Category:Real world articles Category:Gameplay